Behind the calling
by LamentWing
Summary: Tru Davies has always been able to save at least one person in her callings, but after reciving the body of Buffy summers, Tru has to face new challenges to save her. With the help of Angel and his friends Tru will have to face demons and prison. RR
1. A new case

Amethyst Wings: This is the first draft of my first tru calling, non-videogame fic. I do not own Tru calling, Buffy the vampire slayer or angel. I understand that my grammar and spelling is horrible and I do not need you to review about it. If i messed up on names or characters don't murder me, I'll fix it. Anyways enjoy! ^_^  
  
=========================  
More then the a calling: Chap. 1  
=========================  
Tru davies woke up startled from her previous calling. Breathing heavily she laid her head on her hands and laid back onto her pillow, The calling happened after receiving the body of a Blond teenage girl, about 19. Davis and her Had inspected her injuries with care, noting the fact that there where strange bite marks on her neck and many deep slash marks on her arms and legs. Slowly Tru lightly touched the bite marks, they where swollen and dark. Suddenly the girl's head turned and she whispered "Help me". The previous hours flashed before trus eyes. The loud buzzer of her alarm clock woke her up.  
  
Tru grumbled and rolled out of bed. She had , had these visions for quite some time now and was getting tired of reliving the day, but she did enjoy having such a purpose, a cause in life that was far more exciting then most people's calling.  
  
Tru jumped startled at the knock at her door. She heard a familiar voice outside and opened it to find her brother Harrison.   
  
Quickly he walked inside, "Sure harrison come on in" Tru said a little annoyed at the intrusion even though she had known it was him.  
  
"Hey you know that weird thing you do where you know whats going to happen next and I sit and try to figure out what's going through that strange head of yours?" Harrison said  
  
"I'm quite familiar with it, in fact we have had five of those occasions this week" Tru looked at him "and Its simply how I am, by the way, is there a point to this conversation?".  
  
"Yes, if you would just hear me out about this," he turned and laid his duffle bag on the kitchen table and fumbled around for what he was looking for, "A-hah!" he pulled a large old looking book out of his bag and laid it on the table.  
  
"An early birthday present?" Tru joked.   
  
"very funny Tru, It just so happens," he paused and flipped through the book "That this book talks about strange people , automatically putting you and your future telling right here on page 232".  
  
Tru looked down at the dusty old book and rolled her old eyes, "Harrison, I'm not a gypsy, and I'm not that old!" she glared at him and then began to head to her room for a shower.  
  
Harrison yelled after her "How could you not see it! she tells fortunes and can see into the future!".  
  
"Bye harrison!" Tru laughed and began to ponder about how she was going to save the girl.  
  
========================  
  
Amethyst wings: Like it? all reviews welcome but plez be gentle, I usually review my reviewers so thats a perk!  



	2. The Roomy Robin Hotel

I do not own Buffy, Angel or Tru calling. I also don't own any of there characters.   
  
--------------------------  
Tru paged through the thick yellow phone book on her kitchen table Finally she found what she was looking for, "The Roomy Robin Motel" she read aloud. When the body was given to them, a man named Xander had come in to check on her. He seem really upset and began stuttering about the bite marks. In the end they decided that it was an assault case, and that she had been attacked by a strange man with a knife. He left Tru a card for the motel , then he ran out of the office.   
  
Tru grabbed a sticky note and scribbled down the address to the motel, it was located at the very edge of the city. "It will be at least a days trip to get to that part of the city" she moaned, "How am I supposed to get to the edge of town before nightfall!?".  
  
"Tru! do you have any other kinds of cereal other then Healthy, wheaty, and fruity?" harrison appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Why are you still here!? And don't you have a apartment filled with your cocoa packed cereal?" Tru closed the phone book and placed it back on the shelf. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.  
  
"Hey Tru, don't be made I just am a little tight on cash!" harrison began to follow her out "I-I can help you get to the edge of town in, like 3 hours!".  
  
Tru stopped "How do you propose I do that! I can't fly out of the city!".  
  
Harrison took a step backwards "Chill out I don't expect you to fly, unless there's something you have been meaning to tell me", Tru glared at him and that was his que to stop. "Well theres a new subway route, I-It takes you right to the edge of town without stopping" .  
  
"Thanks Harrison, see you" Tru turned and hustled out the door.  
  
"Wait! What about the cereal!?" Harrison yelled.  
  
"There should be some Fruity pebbles behind the crackers in the cabinet left of the stove!", tru yelled, she then started her race to the subway.  
  
Three hours later  
  
Tru raced down to the strip mall a few blocks away from the subway stop. She ran right up to where the motel was located and stumbled into the motel office.  
  
"Umm I need to get the key to Motel room 234" tru grasped onto the desk and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry miss we can't give out keys, unless you have proof that the resident let you" the young man behind the counter said.  
  
"Fine " Tru ran up the stairs and made her way down to room 234. She tapped on the door, "Buffy?" she tried to tap the door again but it swung open and a man holding a beer bottle and belched hair leaned in the doorway.  
  
--------------------------  
  
I want to thank all of you for your sweet reviews they made my day! Oh and Bsktballchik the couples are going to be, Buffy+Angel. Luc+Tru! Sorry any spuffy fans but I am a MAJOR Buff and Angel fan!  
  
  
  



	3. The gravedigger

Am. wings: sorry for the uncalled for delay! the long awaited chapter is here! oh, and *huggles* to all the peoples who read my story, I got tons of reviews! *Sniff* I've never had fans before T_T  
I do not own the buffy,Tru and angel series.  
----------------------------  
  
"Who the bloody 'ell is this chick" the man stumbled clutching his beer bottle. Tru took a step back to keep herself from being hit by the swaying man. "Uh,ummm I'm tru.. and I'm look-".   
  
The mans eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto the floor, Tru stood there for a moment, not quite sure what to do.  
  
"Aww geez!, Will, spikes passed out again" Tru heard a mans voice coming from inside the room. A girl with her red hair was walking up to the door but her nose was buried in a book, a very old looking book.   
  
"What did you expect xander, tyeing him up won't work 'cause he's a vamp-" she stopped short seeing tru was standing there, "Vampdle, heh, you know cause they have knives and stuff" she paused "or was it vandle".   
  
Tru smiled, " your right, its vandle" she held out her hand "Hi I'm Tru davies, sorry for the interruption".   
  
The girl smiled and shook her head,"oh its no problem,if anything spike here interrupted you" she grabbed the mans arms and began pulling him into the room.once she had successfully pulled him out of the doorway she turned, " Ah well my names Willow" she smiled "is there something I can help you with? oh but I can't fix the Ice machine, if thats what your wondering".   
  
Tru shook her head,"No, I just have a few questions to ask, if you don't mind, I work for the city morgue".   
  
Willow stopped and thought for a moment, "Oh , w-ell sure but , could you take five steps back please". Tru gave her a puzzled look but took five steps back into the sunlight. Willow took a breath "O.K your not a va....vandle, come inside".  
  
Tru looked around, it was small but big enough for four people, if you included the sofa bed. "Well hee-llo there" a guy with short black hair was standing next to willow giving her a weird look.   
  
Willow elbowed him, "The man who passed out was Spike and the guy who's hitting on you is Xander.   
  
"I am not hitting on her! I was merely introducing myself" he shifted uneasily. "Sure, anyway Tru have a seat" willow pulled up a dirty chair.   
  
Tru happily sat down since her legs were tightning up from her mad dash over here. Willow turned to Xander"Tru works at the Morgue,and she has questions to ask us".   
  
Xander smiled nervously" questions.. heh, great we love questions".  
  
"There nothing big, I just wanted to ask you if you knew a women named Buffy summers?" Tru smiled.  
  
Willow smiled "uh yeah buffy, shes one of my closest friends".  
  
"yeah we love the buffster... is she ok?" xander asked.  
  
"yeah shes fine, we umm talked on the buss ride to the city, I just wanted to ask if she worked at a graveyard?"  
Willow was nervous now to, "Uh, uh why do you ask...?"  
  
Tru thought fast"Uh I saw her walking around the town graveyard so I was just wondering?"  
  
Xander spoke up "Yeah she works there part time, she's a grave digger, she's done it since she was a kid!"  
  
Willow nodded,"Uh, yeah!".  
  
Tru was a little weirded at how nervous they where acting but continued questioning.  
  
"This is a little weird but, does she have any enemies?"  
  
They both turned and said in unison "Yes!"  
  
"yes lots and lots of rival grave diggers, they get jealous because buffys ... um the best gravedigger from here to sunnydale!" xander made a hand motion.  
  
Tru nodded, but noticed the room was becoming dark. She stood suddenly "Oh no..".  
  
------------------------  
  
  
Am.wings:That chappy was hard to write, I can capture harrisons way of talking but not Xanders. Anyways this chap. was pretty bad, but they going to get good soon just as soon as I get rid of this writers block.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Strange light

Amethyst wings:I do not own the Buffy or Angel series.  
  
"What oh no!?" Xander stood in alarm. "I-Im sorry guys but I got to go and find buffy and tell her that we.. umm can't go meet my friend davis at this restraunt because..... davis got sick off of there chicken", tru cringed at the thought of eating dinner with Davis. He seemed to get sick off allot of her favorite foods.  
  
Tru started for the door, "Do you guys know if were she is right now?".  
  
"Oh..umm shes grave digging, but we can give her the message if you want" willow jumped up and started to follow. Xander stuttered "Yeah, shes VERY busy right now!".  
  
Tru turned, "N-no its ok, I also want to.. umm give her my rail card so she can get back from her grave digging job safely...." , she was running out of excuses fast!  
  
Spike moaned from inside "Who works at a graveyard?".  
  
Xander and willow turned "BUFFY!".  
  
"Really now," he hoisted himself upward " Does she need to go to the graveyard?".  
  
Before Xander or willow could respond Tru sputtered "Yes!".   
  
Spike gave them all a smirk, "Right now!, I can take you there! just follow me".  
  
Xander and Willow just gave him a sort of wide eyed look which quickly turned into a "I will make sure Buffy beats the living daylights out of you when you get back" look.  
  
Spike just let out a laugh and dragged Tru out the door.  
  
======================================  
A/N: That was hard, I couldn't think of a reason for Tru to go see Buffy, thank goodness for spike :) But who knows what spike might do! evil grin  
  
Wesley looked up toward the ceiling, "He's doing it again! can one of you please go up there and tell him to stop that infernal racket!" he turned to his coworkers. Fred had fallen asleep and Gunn just responded with a lame snort and a "You do it I've tried 3 times already".   
  
"I can't I have got to translate this text for the museum!" wesley held up a scroll that looked eqyption"I can earn a great some of money for angel investigations if I do!". "Wow thats so great! but I'm slowly becoming the smartest man alive just sitting here and I can't go tell him to stop" with that, gunn collapsed on the couch next to the door.  
  
There was another loud thump from upstairs, fred stirred from under the mess of books she was sleeping under. Weasly heard a moan come from her . "Wesley?... is that Angel?". Wesley groaned, if he asked fred to get up he would never forgive himself, "Yes, Yes, I'm going up there right now to talk to him".   
  
She gave him a weak smile, "Thank you" and rolled over.  
  
Wesley knew angel was just trying to amuse himself with random training and alot of pacing. There seemed to be virtually nothing big happening in L.A. other then your standered Vampire. But it was nine o'clock in the morning and there certainly were no Vampires out at this time.  
  
He steaped into the room only to fall flat on his face in fear of getting hit by random throwing knives and stakes.  
  
"WESLeY I told you to knock while I'm training!" Angel spat.  
  
Wesley adjusted his glasses and pulled himself up, "And I thought i told you to find something quite to do!".  
  
Angel groaned "I filled two sketchbooks and read over 20 books already!" he sat on the bed "When your limited to the indoors theres not much more quite things you can do".  
  
"I understand that your board we all are" wesley sat " but your uneasiness is disturbing Fred,Gunn, and me".  
  
"I know wesly, but there is nothing to do we haven't gotten a case in months! they must be planing something big and all I can do now is sit here and wait for them to do something" Angel stood again.  
  
"You guys might want to come down here!" Gunn called from downstairs.  
  
When the got down there they found gunn looking at the T.V. He smiled "I think we might have someth'n here!".  
  
"In recent reports citizens of new york have reported seeing a strange light coming from a graveyard on the outskirts of town, the light has been seen by locals as well as people who live in the main city areas"  
  
Fred let out a cheer, "That seems like something worth investigating". Angel smiled "Alright fred see if you can get me and wesley a evening flight to new york, Gunn your in charge of patrols".  
  
Weasly sighed "Oh joy, New York".  
  
Amethyst wings: Yay I UPDATED People cheer I hope everyone likes it, I ran into a good chunk of problems. About what season it takes place in .. I was thinking around third or forth in angel and forth in buffy. I have only seen season 1,2,3 in buffy and 1,2, and final in angel. SO I AM MAKEING MY STORY TAKE PLACE IN ANGEL AND BUFFY SEASON 3 1/2 Trumpets play! Anyway again thanks for all your yummy reviews, they make me want to keep on going with this story Sorry the chapters are so spaced out.  
  
sorry if this sucks, I am having a writers block... sobby8  
  



	5. Darkend demon

Amethyst wings: Well then lets get the ball rolling with "I'M SO SORRY!!XD" I haven't update in awhile for a few reasons.  
1.)personal problems  
2.)Tru calling is gone, at least I'm assuming its off the air  
3.)I haven't watched buffy or angel in a long time (helps me to keep the char corkyness in my story)

Basicly all the shows in this fic are off the air (at least for new episodes) which is really sad because all of the shows where amazing:(

I actually haven't been on for a long time so I am going to make a mini chapter on buffy in the graveyard Cough grave digging Cough, to get me back into the groove of writing. i do not own any rights or charcters to Buffy, Angel, or Tru calling.

------------------------------------------------------------

The dank and empty graveyard stood still except for a blonde figure that weaved around the tombstones. "Buffy summers is officaly a popsicle!" she breathed triumphantly. The graveyard stood silent, Buffy had come to investigate the strange lights and maybe get a little slaying in, but the temp had dropped dramticly. Buffy pulled her coat tighter around her, it was so could she could see her breath.

The slayer pulled out a steak and propped herself up onto a tombstone, "Cripes this is boring" she muttered, nothing had gone right on this trip. She knew in her mind that it was more of a buissness trip, but she craved the city! not the lame outskirts of it. She had to admit that the city lights in the distance where lovely, but she wanted to shop.

Lost in thought, she was barely able to notice that there was a sound of grinding stone. She jumped of the grave and turned to where the noise was coming from. "Bingo" she raced across the graveyard , the sound was not coming from a grave, but a random stone coffin just lay absently in the graveyard.

The lid to the grave moved slowly it pushed open and with a loud thud the stone cover hit the ground. Buffy lept up on to the coffin rim, steak in hand,"Take thi-?" the coffin was completely empty. "Thats weird.. " she said girlishly, she figured the vampire was standing behind her waiting for her to lower her guard. She raised her steak and spun"I wonder where th-" she slammed the steak into something defidently not vampire.

The creature looked almost like a man except for the fact it had huge bat wings and tattered cloths. A long sickle tipped tail sprouted from its end and it had large menacing claws and fangs that looked almost like daggers.

It roared and grabbed buffy by the arm. "oh crap" buffy tried to free herself from its grasp but it had no effect, she felt like a normal girl again but she knew she still had her powers, a normal girl would have had all her bones broken in his grasp. It smirked and hurled her against a tree... HARD. Buffy staggered to get up but she couldn't move her left leg, she touched it and felt nothing but bone.

"¿Usted está listo para sangrar a asesino? " the monster laughed "¡Soy le vampiro que matará todo! ".

He lumbered forward and grabbed buffy around th neck "In other words slayer, this fight shall be your last".

Buffy screamed as the monster moved in..for the kill.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors corner:..:  
AW: eek too scary! My apologies for the spanish, I thought it might add a little scary flare to this story. I went to a spanish translator site so if it means something totally weird . I will not tell people what he is saying, you have to figure it out on your own! (knowing my luck it means something like "i'm a big monkey" and the translator lied).

out for a walk, bitch:you bring up a good point, I guess faith just isn't here, I picture tru being a totally different person to the buffy crew. Faith wore black and was really mean (but cool, don't get me wrong faith fans) and tru wears pink and denim jackets and stuff. so faith is somewhere else and tru is a new character.

Emma718:nyah! I will have fun writing that meeting, yeah for Harrison!:3

And to all spike fans I am not a spuffy, but I think spikes so kewl trust me he will have either a big part in the story or he will hook up with someone I'm not sure, he will do something Points to the sky

I'm updating again so keep a watch out for the next chappy! and thanks for all the kind reviews


End file.
